Lydia
Lydia is a lieutenant of the Russian Army dogs. She is Maxim's younger sister and the daughter of the marshal. She later joined the Ōu army and became Jerome's mate. She is mother of Lenov, Sunny, Tetsuo, Maru, Akira and Tonov. Appearance She is a blue/silver German Shepherd and has brown eyes. She has a shape like heart pattern on her forehead. Personality She is a cunning and somewhat mysterious female. She is also a skilled fighter and she was raised to be a ruthless killer. Still, just like her brother, she dislikes the killing of females and puppies. Ginga Densetsu Weed Lydia was trained in Russia as a dog in war. She swam to Hokkaidō with the majors to take it over. She lures Jerome into an ambush where Victor defeats him. When she tries to make Jerome tell where the current ruler of the island, Hakurō, is hiding, Jerome tricks her into believing that he's so seriously wounded that he cannot walk. Lydia leaves him as she feels there's no need to guard him and Jerome escapes. She keeps her loyalty towards Victor and together with him, she runs into a fight with Hakurō’s pack. Lydia isn't part of the second fight, as she guards the area in case of escaping enemies. She discovers Jerome at Ram's farm, calling him out hiding among humans. Jerome scolds her for her tricks and tells her he will kill her if she comes any closer or tries to fool him again. Lydia tries to plea her innocence by saying she is only invading Hokkaidō under the orders of the marshal back in Russia, and that the army dogs where thrown into the icy wilderness of Russia a while back with no food or protection. Jerome tries to tell her that beyond Hokkaidō is Ōu, where dogs can live peacefully with one another without conflict, but she insists on following her orders under penalty of death. After Hakurō is killed, Jerome is taken hostage once more by Victor, after Lydia tells him that they need Jerome alive in case the Ōu army attacks them. Lydia starts to have feelings for Jerome and together with her brother, she aids him instead of killing him. She’s left behind to guard him, but gets surprised when Akame arrives to free Jerome. Lydia listens to Akame telling everyone about the situation and offers Lydia to stay at the Ōu army’s hideout where it's safe whilst he looks for Maxim, who has gone off to confront Victor in order to protect his sister. Lydia offers to go with Akame but he tells her she'll only slow her down and head butts her, knocking her out. Tesshin then takes Lydia and Jerome back to Ōu for safety. As her brother joins too, Lydia feels more secure. However, he wishes to recruit Aram to the pack as well, and Lydia fears that he might not return alive. Her fears were confirmed after the pack has been captured in a gorge. Here, Aram throws down the lifeless and beaten up Maxim (He's not dead, only unconscious). On the following day, she was also seen fighting alongside with the Ōu army in the gorge. Bozlev chooses her as his opponent and defeats her easily. Lydia is now too tired and beaten up to fight. When her brother appeared resurrected bloody yet determined to stop Victor from killing Gin, she was surprised and happy to see him alive. Fortunately, after Weed and his reinforcements turned up in time to help Gin and the Ōu army, she and the pack stayed behind to be nursed back to health by the humans Daisuke and Hidetoshi (who also came to investigate the happenings at Hokkaidō). After the deaths of Victor and Aram, she remained behind with the Ōu army while her brother went on a voyage back to Russia to report to their father. Later, after the fight against the Hybrid bears ends, she has 6 pups with Jerome. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion When a volcano erupts in Ōu, the dogs are forced to flee. Gin and Akame share the packs in half its hope that even one half survive. Lydia is a group of Gin, and she shall divide the puppies so that they have three per group. Jerome initially resists the plan, she does not want to get rid of the family. Lydia survives the volcanic disaster along with her mate Jerome and her puppies. Kurohabaki Jinemon locks Ou army to the mine, where they were later released. Ginga: The Last Wars Lydia appears in The Last Wars when the children of Akakabuto start their attack on Futago Pass. One of her sons, Lenov, eventually gets fatally attacked by one of the bears. In a desperate attempt to get her son out of the clutches of the bear, she dives into the fight. However, as she tries to escape, she is badly wounded by one of the bears as it crushes her back. Her spine was hit so hard that it damaged her internal organs. Lydia attempts to move, but only her front paws function and she soon falls unconscious, with Lenov still in her grasp. When Akame arrives, Cross and Tonov drag her away to safety. Lydia regains consciousness and is safely laid down at the top of the hill with the others where Jerome goes to comfort her. Whilst the other dogs discuss their next plan of action, Lydia says her goodbyes to her mate and surviving children, wishing them to be strong and telling Jerome to look after them, before silently passing away from her injuries. Gin turns around upon hearing Jerome crying as he cuddles her, believing he should have let her go back to Russia with her brother. Jerome tries to take her body away but is stopped by Bob and Monsoon. Photo Gallery See more pictures in Lydia (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Mates Category:Dogs Category:Russian Army Dogs Category:German Shepherds Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:German Breeds Category:Deceased (died of wounds) Category:Heroic sacrifices Category:Former Enemies Category:Deceased (killed by Monsoon's Kin)